Tolkien Drabbles
by Doktor Girlfriend
Summary: 100 & 200 word tales from MiddleEarth. Various warnings.
1. The First

Title: The First  
Author: Rei-hime  
Pairing: Gimli/Legolas; Celebrimbor/Narvi (mention of)  
Rating: PG (for kinky positions and naughty use of furniture)  
Warning: Interspecies slash  
Disclaimer: (sighs) Not mine. Can I have them for my birthday?  
Notes: My very first drabble!

**The First**

**By Rei-hime**

"Are we the first?"

Legolas roused himself from his sated bliss to smile at Gimli. "Nay, Elvellon, we are not the first Elf and Dwarf to find love in one another." He snuggled closer before continuing. "Sweet Narvi lay with Celebrimbor atop a work table, limbs entwined, measurements and designs scattered about them, forgotten in the joy of their embrace."

Gimli cleared his throat. "That's a nice story, Legolas, but not what I meant."

"Oh?"

"I meant, are we the first to use that position?"

He grinned. "Oh, yes, I'm quite certain we're the first to do that."

"Thought so."


	2. The Second

Title: The Second (Sequel to "The First")  
Author: Rei-hime  
Pairing: Glóin/Thranduil, Gimli/Legolas (mention of)  
Rating: PG (for horny Elvenking)  
Warning: Interspecies slash; vicarious discussion  
Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue; I don't own, so please don't sue.  
Notes: Sequel to "The First." My second drabble ever written. Ooh, the titles work on two levels!

**The Second**

**By Rei-hime**

"Thranduil!" Glóin growled, shoving his partner. "I don't want to hear about that!"

The Elvenking laughed merrily, steadying the goblet in his hands. "Don't spill my wine!" He smiled, regaining his balance. "You're such a prude sometimes!"

"Thran, I don't want to hear about our sons--"

"But it's funny!"

"How is it funny!"

"Because apparently they believe they're the first to use that particular position."

"The first?" Glóin blinked. "We must've done that at least seven times."

"Nine," Thranduil corrected, sipping his wine.

"Aye, nine."

The Elf grinned wolfishly over the goblet's rim. "Want to make it an even ten?"


	3. All Play and No Work

Title: All Play and No Work  
Author: Rei-hime  
Pairing: Celebrimbor/Narvi  
Rating: PG/PG-13  
Warning: Interspecies slash  
Disclaimer: Tolkien owns them, not I. (blinks) Can I trademark the idea of them getting busy on the worktable though?  
Notes: Inspired by Legolas' mention of C & N on the worktable in my drabble "The First."

**All Play and No Work**

**By Rei-hime**

Celebrimbor was waking behind him, rising from the bundle of blankets that served as their bed, but Narvi endeavored to remain focused on work. Many hours spent enjoying their new love had left them alarmingly behind schedule.

"All rested? Good. Come help."

"Of course." The Elf padded over, a smile playing at his lips.

"How should--?" Strong arms encircled his neck. With a growl that transcended annoyance, he realized Celebrimbor hadn't bothered to dress.

"No. We need to--" His ear was being nibbled.

He turned. "Khalebrimbur... "

His gaze was caught and held. "Yes?"

Narvi sighed, defeated.

"Get on the table."


	4. Unlike Father

Title: Unlike Father  
Author: Rei-hime  
Pairing: Glóin/Thranduil  
Rating: PG (for spider violence)  
Warning: Very mild interspecies slash  
Disclaimer: None of this is mine. Well, the story is, but the people and place and… you get the idea.  
Notes: Qualli wanted some G/T hurt/comfort. (sheepish grin) This is what I wrote instead.

**Unlike Father**

**By Rei-hime**

This had been a stupid idea. He was forced to admit that now that he hung upside down, tangled in the spiders' nest. He twisted around, searching for his companion, but instead met the eyes of the nest's occupant.

"Glóin? Help? Now!"

"Durin's beard, Thranduil!"

He heard the sound of tearing fabric and the spider's dying shriek before dropping heavily to the ground.

"Thanks," he grunted.

Glóin stared at the nest that stretched over a wide expanse between two trees. "What possessed you to try and jump that distance?"

Thranduil grinned at him sheepishly.

"Legolas makes it look so easy."


	5. Insult to Injury

Title: Insult to Injury (Sequel to "Unlike Father")  
Author: Rei-hime  
Pairing: Glóin/Thranduil  
Rating: PG  
Warning: Mild interspecies slash; mild hurt/comfort  
Disclaimer: Tolkien owns. (grins) It works in more ways than one.  
Notes: Sequel to "Unlike Father." Attempted to make this one slightly more hurt/comfort-ish to appease Qualli. Don't think it worked. ;

**Insult to Injury**

**By Rei-hime**

Thranduil was not happy. His little stunt with the spiders' nest had earned him a twisted ankle and a bruised ego, not to mention web stuck in places he didn't even touch in the bath.

He growled as Glóin yanked his hair pulling out the spider string tangled in it. The reality of Glóin searching his body to remove the stuff wasn't nearly as fun as the fantasy.

Glóin chuckled and kissed his ear. "Playing in trees then pouting when you fall out. I never thought you could be such a child."

A pause.

"Are you calling me old, Dwarf?"


	6. Blessing, Part 1

Title: Blessing, Part 1  
Author: Rei-hime  
Pairing: Gimli/Legolas  
Rating: G  
Warning: Interspecies pre-slash?  
Disclaimer: Don't own it. How I wish I did. Oh, how I wish, I wish, I wish...  
Notes: The first part of a get-well gift to Qualli. Pre-slashy G/L; Legolas-Glóin bonding.

**Blessing, Part 1**

**By Rei-hime**

He's watching my son again. I wonder if he's even aware he does. Sitting so near, he's far from me and this conversation in a world where only the two of them exist - a world he believes unattainable.

He jumps when I clear my throat. "Forgive me, you were saying, Master Gló--," I frown and he happily corrects himself, "Papa."

My son's beckoning distracts him anew. Turning as well, I see Legolas' longed-for world reflected in Gimli's eyes.

I wish they could see too, but all I may do is give my blessing.

"Well, go on. He's waiting for you."


	7. Blessing, Part 2

Title: Blessing, Part 2  
Author: Rei-hime  
Pairing: Gimli/Legolas (pre-slashy)  
Rating: PG  
Warning: Interspecies pre-slash  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Never will be. Let's move on.  
Notes: This one gave me a lot of trouble. I had to completely revise my original idea because it had Thranduil's reaction too similar to Glóin's; new idea's quite different. But with the new idea, the word limit was killing me. Not to mention I was frustrated about a number of unrelated things while I was writing it, soooo... Suffice to say, I don't think this one is anywhere near as good as the first, but here it is anyway. (Beware the sneaky Elvenking.)

**Blessing, Part 2**

**By Rei-hime**

I've been watching them all night, noting every wistful glance and longing gaze, every missed opportunity for eye contact, and every secret sigh heavy with heartache.

How can they be so blind? Must I beat them senseless before they see it? If they don't declare their love soon, I'm tempted to do it for them!

I know it's not my place.

Still, who says I can't help move things along?

"Oh, Master Gimli." I try not to sound as wicked as I feel. "It seems that Lorien party's taken over the guest quarters. Would you mind terribly sharing Legolas' rooms?"


	8. An Honest Mistake

Title: An Honest Mistake  
Author: Rei-hime  
Pairing: Gimli/Legolas  
Rating: PG  
Warning: Interspecies slash; unintentional voyeurism  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Tolkien owns all. (bows to Tolkien)  
Notes: Missing moment in the RotK movie after Elrond delivers Andúril to Aragorn. Inspired by musings in Qualli's livejournal.

**An Honest Mistake**

**By Rei-hime**

After delivering the re-forged sword to Estel, it occurred to Elrond to visit Legolas, who, being the only Elf among so many Men, might appreciate seeing a more familiar face.

Upon reaching Legolas' tent, he heard strange noises from inside: labored breathing, grunting, and Legolas crying as if in pain, "Ai! Ai!"

Fearing Legolas was being hurt, Elrond angrily pulled back the flap. What he saw rendered him too horrified to avoid the helmet that was hurled at him along with a furious roar of "GET OUT!"

How was he supposed to have known it was Legolas and Gimli's tent?


	9. Faramir's Fancy

Title: Faramir's Fancy  
Author: Rei-hime  
Pairings: Gimli/Legolas, Faramir/Eowyn (squeak)  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: Extremely mild slash  
Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own, so you don't sue.  
Notes: Drabble challenge I owed Qualli for about a month then finally wrote late one night. Insomnia: The great motivator.

**Faramir's Fancy**

**By Rei-hime**

"Faramir?" Eowyn asked, wondering at her husband's amusement. "What is it?"

The Steward shook his head. "Gimli!" he laughed.

"What of him?"

"I was merely strolling along, having a pleasant chat with Legolas, when he marches over with a glare that would crumble a mountain, wrenches Legolas away, and practically drags him down the hall! Unbelievable!"

"You can't blame Gimli for feeling a bit possessive. After all, you do seem to have a fancy for willowy, blue-eyed blondes."

"Oh, darling, do leave your brother out of this," Faramir groaned before racing merrily away with his wife hot on his heels.


	10. Your Smile

Title: Your Smile  
Author: Rei-hime  
Pairing: Gimli/Legolas; Thranduil/Meluivain(OFC)  
Rating: PG (for mpreg)  
Warning: Interspecies slash, mpreg, hybrid offspring; and yet it's quite tame.  
Disclaimer: I own Meluivain (Legolas' mother) and the baby (whose name is Fili in case you were wondering). I own nothing else.  
Notes: Tyndara's prize for winning a silly little contest of mine. First appearance of the lovely Meluivain in my fics. (huggles her)

**Your Smile**

**By Rei-hime**

Legolas smiled as Gimli passed a cooing infant to Glóin. Their son was finally meeting his grandparents.

The old Dwarf struggled not to cry as the babe stared up at him with wide dark brown eyes.

Thranduil peered over his shoulder. "He has your eyes." His voice was devoid of all its former contempt.

"Aye," Glóin said thickly, watching Thranduil take the child and stroke the blond down on his head. "And your hair."

A woman then received the child, who laughed, grasping a tendril of soft brown hair. Legolas had tears in his eyes.

"Naneth, he has your smile."


	11. I Will Be Here

Title: I Will Be Here  
Author: Rei-hime  
Pairing: None really; pre-slashy L/G if you look hard enough.  
Rating: G  
Warnings: Umm, hurt/comfort? Male bonding? This is pretty tame.  
Disclaimer: Tolkien owns the characters, Collins owns the song, I own nothing.  
Notes: Inspired by the song "You'll Be In My Heart" by Phil Collins. See if you can spy a few lyrics.

**I Will Be Here**

**By Rei-hime**

The sobbing was soft and subtle in the deep blackness of Moria, but Gimli could hear it. And he couldn't ignore it anymore.

"Legolas? Come, stop that."

The Elf turned a tear-streaked face to him, eyes wide and haunted. "It's heavy... "

"It's only darkness. It cannot harm you." A soft whimper was his only reply. He frowned thoughtfully then reached out, drawing Legolas to him.

"Gimli? What... ?"

"Sleep," Gimli instructed, guiding the Elf's head to his shoulder. "I'll be here."

"But--"

"I will be here, Legolas. Sleep."

The soft rhythm of the Elf's breath told him he had been obeyed.


	12. Grits

Title: Grits  
Author: Rei-hime  
Pairing: Gimli/Legolas  
Rating: G  
Warning: Mild interspecies slash. Grits-bashing.  
Disclaimer: I own the kitty! Merow.  
Notes: A challenge from Qualli: "Gimli introduces Legolas to the wonderful world of grits." Not my best work, but as long as Qualli approves! I would like to add that I wholeheartedly agree with Legolas in this story. That stuff is just... bleah.

**Grits**

**By Rei-hime**

The cat twining about his legs, Legolas stared at the bowl of white... stuff that Gimli called breakfast.

He poked it experimentally with his spoon. "What is it?"

"Grits."

Legolas stared.

"...You eat them, Legolas."

"I don't."

Then you'll starve. You won't get anything else unless you eat them."

Legolas pouted, but inwardly grinned. When Gimli's back was turned, he deposited the stuff in the tabby's dish.

Gimli returned to see an empty bowl, an innocent Legolas... and the cat swipe its bowl away, spilling the contents across the floor. Legolas glanced casually down.

"Mím doesn't like grits either, Gimli."


	13. Pot and Kettle

Title: Pot and Kettle  
Author: Rei-hime  
Pairing: None for once  
Rating: G  
Warnings: None  
Disclaimer: Not mine. I'm tired. Leave me alone.  
Notes: Yet another Qualli-challenge. The stipulations were: non-slash, Legolas being childish, Frodo calling him on it, and Legolas' lack of shoes.

**Pot and Kettle**

**By Rei-hime**

Allowed a rare oppurtunity for rest and play, the Hobbits were knee-deep in a shallow creek, chasing crayfish and elusive tadpoles. Ever the attentive playmate, Legolas waded after them, minnows darting around his bare feet.

Squeals of laughter announced that the Hobbits had abandoned thier hunt in favor of a splash fight. Eagerly joining the game, Legolas gracefully swept his foot through the water and drenched Pippin. The Halfling gasped and burst into tears.

"Legolas, look what you've done!" Merry chided, hugging his sobbing cousin.

"Yes." Frodo scooped a handful of mud into Sam's hair. "You shouldn't be so childish."


	14. Knowing

Title: Knowing  
Author: Rei-hime  
Cast: Oropher, Thranduil  
Rating: G  
Warnings: None  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. The great Master Tolkien owns all.  
Notes: Though this drabble does include an infant Thranduil, it is not placed within my Baby Thranduil series. In this drabble Oropher is Thranduil's father, and there is no mpreg.

**Knowing**

**By Rei-hime**

Oropher always had an uncanny way of knowing things.

As he held his beautiful son in his arms for the first time, he knew how proud he would make him. He knew Thranduil would grow to be a brave warrior, a just and powerful king. He knew he would have strong sons and fearless daughters.

He knew his son would outlive him.

He knew this was not the only grief his son would know.

But most of all, looking in his child's eyes, he knew without a doubt that Thranduil would be loved.

By his father not least of all.


	15. Heirloom

Title: Heirloom  
Author: Rei-hime  
Pairing: Thranduil/Meluivain(OFC)  
Rating: G  
Warnings: None  
Disclaimer: This time I own Meluivain and the doll! Go me!  
Notes: Related to the Baby Thranduil series only by the doll. Whether it takes place in the same universe I haven't decided and is anybody's guess. I love being able to include Meluivain in my drabbles. She's such a darling.

**Heirloom**

**By Rei-hime**

Meluivain rocked her son in her arms, trying to calm him. She'd fed him, changed him, sung to him, but Legolas just kept crying.

Thranduil entered the nursery, carrying a worn and ragged bundle. "No luck?"

His wife sighed, placing Legolas in his crib. "Seems we won't be sleeping tonight either."

"Let's try one more thing," the Elvenking smiled, placing the bundle next to his sobbing son.

Meluivain blinked. "A Dwarf doll?"

Legolas' crying subsided. A moment of inspection, then he smiled and hugged it.

"It works!"

Thranduil grinned, slipping an arm around his wife. "This one takes after me."


	16. Sometimes

Title: Sometimes  
Author: Rei-hime  
Pairing: Thranduil/Meluivain (OFC)  
Rating: G  
Warning: Sad-fic; OC death  
Disclaimer: I own Meluivain, who is not addressed by name. I also own the "older boys," who are also not addressed by name.  
Notes: A sad little fic I wrote because my Thranduil-muse was missing his wife something awful. Maybe now he'll let me write him into slash. --;

**Sometimes**

**By Rei-hime**

He still reaches for her in his sleep.

Sometimes he still rolls over in the morning, wanting to see her smile as he wakes up. And when he sees she's not there, he sighs, and sometimes he has to clean his face before he goes to wake the children.

Sometimes at breakfast, when he's still sleepy, Legolas asks where Nana is. And when no one answers him, he hides his trembling chin behind his spoon, not needing them to.

Sometimes the older boys still race to tell her their latest exciting news and must stop in the hallway and remember. And sometimes they start to fight.

Sometimes he finds himself crying and can't remember when or why it started.

Sometimes when it hurts, he walks to the places they had loved to be together, and thinks of her. And he can almost smell the spice of her hair, almost feel her hand in his and her kiss on his cheek.

And sometimes she speaks to him, soft and sweet in his ear, telling him she loves him and not to cry anymore.

And sometimes it doesn't hurt so much.


	17. Dirty Little Secret

Title: Dirty Little Secret  
Author: Rei-hime  
Pairing: Glóin/Thranduil  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: Interspecies slash  
Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own anything. I certainly don't remember any sex in The Hobbit.  
Notes: It's been far too long since I've written any Dwarf/Elf. This one was a pretty quick write; usually it takes about an hour for me to get a drabble just right. Somewhat inspired by "Dirty Little Secret" by the All-American Rejects.

**Dirty Little Secret**

**By Rei-hime**

Dwarves keep many secrets from strangers, but the best they keep even from each other. Deep in the dark of Mirkwood's dungeons, Glóin keeps a sweet and dangerous secret from his companions. Never will they know that while they sleep in the cellar, he is in a large, luxurious bed, wrapped up in the warm, soft scent of the Elvenking. And while his fingers wrap in hair of gold, he is kissed and caressed, and a voice will whisper in his ear, "I'll die if you don't have me."

Thranduil is his dirty little secret, the one he'll never share.


	18. Family Secrets

Title: Family Secrets  
Author: Rei-hime  
Pairing: Maetheron/Faelason; Glóin/Thranduil (mention of)  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: Interspecies slash; sibcest  
Disclaimer: Tolkien owns Middle-Earth and its kinky little beings, but Maetheron and Faelason are mine, so back away.  
Notes: Companion piece to "Dirty Little Secret." I finally wrote sibcest, yay!

**Family Secrets**

**By Rei-hime**

"Why are you being so calm!"

Maetheron shrugged. "I just don't think it's that big a deal."

"Not a big deal!" Faelason squawked. "Ada's sleeping with a Dwarf! A male Dwarf! …That's supposed to be a prisoner, for Yavanna's sake!"

"I know it's strange," Maetheron admitted, putting a calming hand on his younger brother's shoulder, "but Ada's been alone for a really long time. If this makes him happy, I'm not going to complain."

He grinned, pulling Faelason closer and stroking his backside. "Besides, the more understanding we are… the more Ada will be when he finds out about us."


	19. A Typical Morning

Title: A Typical Morning  
Author: Rei-hime  
Pairing: Glorfindel/Erestor  
Rating: G  
Warning: Slash  
Disclaimer: Roses are red; violets are blue; I don't own, so you don't sue.  
Notes: Plot-bunny adopted from Cheysuli.

**A Typical Morning**

**By Rei-hime**

"Hmm, this is odd," Glorfindel wondered as a terrified Erestor threw his arms around his neck. "A bit early in the day for the dark powers to be attacking."

"Glorfindel!" the councilor cried. "Dear, darling, wonderful Glorfindel! You'll protect me, won't you?"

"Ohhh, Errrrestooorrrr!" a gleefully sinful voice called.

Glofindel blinked. "Is that Elladan?"

"I love you, Glorfindel," Erestor said, cowering behind him.

"Erestor, what--? Elladan? What's in that bucket? Oh! Don't you dare! No! Erestor, I am not a shield! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Soon after, Erestor and Elladan were fleeing from a soaking wet Glorfindel and Elrohir, who had another bucket.


	20. Victory Dance

Title: Victory Dance (Sequel to "A Typical Morning")  
Author: Rei-hime  
Pairing: Glorfindel/Erestor  
Rating: PG (for Elven horniness)  
Disclaimer: Don't own the twins, don't own the Balrog-slayer, don't own the advisor, but I am claiming his nifty little dance!  
Notes: It's all for you, Cheysuli-chan!

**Victory Dance**

**By Rei-hime**

The chase lasted as far as the gardens, where Elrohir tripped, soaking Elladan with the contents of his bucket. The drenched Half-Elf was now doggedly pursuing his twin, armed with dirt clods.

Erestor, who alone had managed to remain dry and clean, was doing a ridiculous victory dance. Glorfindel, still dripping, glared.

"Happy with yourself, are you?"

Erestor danced around him in a circle. "Quite."

Glorfindel snorted.

"Oh, don't get pouty." The councilor slipped his arms around the warrior's neck, still wiggling. "Take off those wet clothes, follow me to the bath, and you'll be quite happy with me too."


	21. Cravings

Title: Cravings  
Author: Rei-hime  
Pairing: Glorfindel/Erestor  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: Slash and mpreg  
Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own, so you can't sue.  
Notes: I wrote this in about ten minutes. It's mostly dialogue, but I think it's cute.

**Cravings**

**By Rei-hime**

"Glorfindel?"

Glorfindel stirred, rolling to look at his lover. "What is it, Erestor?"

"I'm hungry," Erestor replied, rubbing his swollen belly.

"Of course, love," he said and quickly retrieved a snack from the kitchens. Snuggling back into bed, he soon felt Erestor nudge him.

"Dearest, I'm hot."

"Yes, sweetheart." Glorfindel opened a window.

"Now I'm cold." His lover tucked an extra blanket around him. "Mmm, that's nice. ...Glorfindel?"

"What, Erestor! What do you want?"

Erestor smiled. "You."

"Oh." Glorfindel grinned and complied most eagerly with this request.

Sometime later, Erestor nuzzeled his sated lover. "Glorfindel?"

"Yes, Erestor, darling?"

"I'm hungry."


	22. Come Out, Come Out

Title: Come Out, Come Out  
Author: Rei-hime  
Cast: Erestor, Figwit, Glorfindel  
Rating: G  
Warnings: None  
Disclaimer: I own nothing! Nothing!  
Notes: Written for the April 2 Daily Drabble on LotRAllSlash, prompt – hiding.

**Come Out, Come Out**

**By Rei-hime**

"Come out, come out, wherever you are!" Erestor called as he searched the halls of the Last Homely House, adding in an undertone, "You little troll."

A giggle erupting from the linen closet to his right signaled the end of his search. With a roll of his eyes, the counselor opened the door. Hiding in a basket of burgundy towels was his troll.

"You found me, Master Er'stor!" Figwit happily squealed.

"Yes, I did." Erestor stuck one hand on his hip, and shook a scolding finger at the Elfling. "Now see here, penneth, you know better than to run off from your nanny like that. I'll have you know I'm missing what promises to be a very long, boring meeting to look for you, and--"

He blinked. On second thought…

"Erestor?" The counselor turned to see Glorfindel behind him. "Elrond sent me to look for you. The meeting's started and--"

He broke off as Erestor suddenly pulled him into the closet as well, closing the door and dropping down next to a giggling Figwit.

"Erestor, what--?"

"Quiet, both of you," the advisor admonished, though he was grinning gleefully. "With any luck, they won't find us until lunch!"


	23. Rebirth

Title: Rebirth  
Author: Rei-hime  
Cast: Galadriel, Glawenor (OFC)?  
Rating: G  
Warnings: None  
Disclaimer: All recognizable Elves are not mine. Glawenor and her unnamed husband, however, do belong to me.  
Notes: Ta-da!

**Rebirth**

**By Rei-hime**

"I can't thank you enough for all your help, my Lady. Our boy is finally here!"

Galadriel returned the smile of the proud father before turning to the mother. Glawenor reclined in her bed, cradling her newborn son. "Might I hold him, Wenny?"

"Of course, my Lady!"

The golden-haired child squirmed as he was passed into Galadriel's arms. His wide blue eyes blinked at her, and he laughed, happily waving his tiny hands at her face.

"I've missed you too."

"My Lady?"

Galadriel smiled. "He's a very special boy. I was wondering if I might suggest a name for him…"


	24. Breakfast Adventure

Title: Breakfast Adventure  
Author: Rei-hime  
Pairing: Glorfindel/Thranduil (implied Glorfindel/Elrond/Thranduil)  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: Slash; naughty use of butter  
Disclaimer: I don't own the sexy Elves. (pouts)  
Notes: Written for Darkdreamer for _technically_ stumping me in the "Stump Me Challenge." Though I still say it was unfair! Does anyone know where I got the title for this drabble? I'll write another one for whoever can tell me.

**Breakfast Adventure**

**By Rei-hime**

Thranduil gasped as Glorfindel caught him around the waist, holding him back as everyone left the dining hall.

"You're not going anywhere, Your Majesty," the Vanya growled.

"Glorfindel," the King chuckled, "what are you doing?"

"Having you," Glorfindel replied, bending him over the table.

"Really?" Thranduil rolled his eyes fondly. "And just what are we supposed to use to… you know?"

Glorfindel grinned brightly and held up the butter dish.

"Oh, yes, that's romantic," Thranduil sighed, shifting as his robes were lifted. "Elrond is going to be furious with us."

Glorfindel snorted.

"Only because we didn't ask him to join."


	25. An Irresistable Urge

Title: An Irresistible Urge  
Author: Rei-hime  
Pairing: Elrond/Thranduil  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: Slash; err, eyebrow fetish?  
Disclaimer: I own neither Elrond, Thranduil, nor the Eyebrows of DOOM!  
Notes: Written for the March 30 Daily Drabble on LotRAllSlash, prompt – question. Gotta love the eyebrows.

**An Irresistible Urge**

**By Rei-hime**

"Elrond, I… I have a question."

Elrond smiled warmly at his friend. "Ask me anything, Thranduil."

"Well," the Elvenking began, fidgeting nervously, "this might sound strange… I know it will, and I don't want to… offend you… or make you uncomfortable--" Thranduil's rambling was cut off as Elrond touched his hand.

"Thranduil, you are my closest friend. And more," he added shyly, squeezing his hand. "You may ask me anything."

Thranduil blushed, leaning closer. "It's just that I… have the most irresistible urge to…"

Elrond shivered slightly. "Go on."

"Elrond, may I… May I…"

"Yes?"

"May I lick your eyebrows?"


	26. Those Same Eyes

Title: Those Same Eyes  
Author: Rei-hime  
Pairing: Ecthelion/Maeglin; Glorfindel/Erestor (implied Glorfindel/Ecthelion)  
Rating: G  
Warnings: Very mild slash  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone appearing in this story. But I own their EYES! (evil cackle)  
Notes: I wrote this at 2 AMone night. Hope it doesn't suck!

**Those Same Eyes**

**By Rei-hime**

I remember Maeglin's eyes the most. Such unnatural eyes, so full of darkness, depth, and anger, and – if I'd cared to notice – so much loneliness, longing, and innocence.

In my first life, I hated Maeglin – for being his father's son, for stealing Ecthelion's affections, just for being different. Death made me wiser, and now I pity him and hope he's found his way to Thel's arms once more.

I think it must have been those eyes that first drew Ecthelion to his little dark one. The chief councilor has those same eyes.

And I fell in love with them.


	27. Tales of Far Off Kingdoms and Heroes

Title: Tales of Far-Off Kingdoms and Heroes  
Author: Rei-hime  
Cast: Aredhel, Maeglin  
Rating: G  
Warnings: None  
Disclaimer: The characters are not mine, but the Avarin language is my creation. Please ask if you would like to use it.  
Notes: Written for the March 26 Daily Drabble on LotRAllSlash, prompt – silver. "Tíkarin" is Maeglin's Drowish name, meaning "Little dark one." Also, yes, he has a tail; all my Drow do. And I know this isn't really slash, but Maeglin's hero-worship of Ecthelion could pass for pre-slash. ;

**Tales of Far-Off Kingdoms and Heroes**

**By Rei-hime**

They sat bathed in the glow of the silver moon falling through the window of their tiny home deep in the dark woods. The child's head pillowed on his mother's breast as her fingers stroked his loosened hair, his soft tail curling around the wrist of the arm that held him close. He smiled, his face full of love, as her gaze fell upon him.

This was their special time.

"What sort of story do you want to hear tonight, Tíkarin?" Aredhel asked her son.

Lomion's eyes shined in the moonlight. "Tell me again of the Lord of the Fountain."


	28. Something Entirely Different

Title: Something Entirely Different  
Author: Rei-hime  
Pairing: Maedhros/Maglor  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: Implied slash and sibcest.  
Disclaimer: I'd dearly love a little Elrond of my own (and a much bigger Maglor as well), but sadly they are note mine.  
Notes: Written for the March 29 Daily Drabble on LotRAllSlash, prompt – spanking. "Elenhin," Maglor's pet name for Elrond, means "Star-eyes."

**Something Entirely Different**

**By Rei-hime**

"Why you rotten little imp!"

Maglor watched his brother and associate parent tear past in pursuit of a shrieking Elros, both of them covered head-to-toe in mud.

"You're going the right way for a spanking, young man!" Maedhros raged. "I may only have one hand, but it'll make your behind glow in the dark!"

Elros squalled in terror, fleeing his foster-father as fast as his little legs allowed.

"Ada?" Elrond asked, cuddling in Maglor's arms. "How come El'os' so scared, but when Ada Russ says he's gonna spank you, you're really happy?"

Maglor blushed. "That, Elenhin, is something entirely different."


	29. Real Words

Title: Real Words  
Author: Rei-hime  
Cast: Daeron, Thingol  
Rating: G/PG  
Warnings: Illegitimate heirs; implied het.  
Disclaimer: I own neither Thingol the Ass, nor poor little Daeron. Daeron's mother, nameless as she is, is mine.  
Notes: Written for the June 16 Daily Drabble on LotRAllSlash, prompt – zhie. The implications in this drabble are based off some of Tolkien early notes for _The Silmarillion_, in which he intended for Daeron to be Luthien's brother.

**Real Words**

**By Rei-hime**

"Zhie!" the child cried, waving at the insect fluttering overhead.

Thingol watched him with mild distaste. "Why does he say that?"

The child's mother knelt beside him protectively. "It's just the word he uses when he doesn't know the real word." She pointed to the insect. "'Butterfly', little one."

"Bu'ffwy!"

Thingol nodded dismissively. "Good day, then," he said, turning to leave. "I'll have someone collect him tomorrow."

"Yes, My Lord," the mother said.

"Bye, Zhie," little Daeron said, because that was the word he used instead of the real one, and Thingol did not want him to call him "Ada."


	30. One More Day

Title: One More Day  
Author: Rei-hime  
Pairing: Lindir/Galdor  
Rating: PG-13  
Warning: Slash  
Disclaimer: Pretty Elves are not mine. I'm just messing with their heads a little.  
Notes: A special prezzie for Blossomwitch and her Lindir muse, who has made my Galdor a very happy Elf indeed.

**One More Day**

**By Rei-hime**

He should not be here. His duty was done. He should have left long ago and returned to the Havens, where he was needed, where he belonged. Círdan needed him there, not in Imladris still.

"Just one more day," Lindir had whispered, stroking his thigh so gently.

One day had become two, then a week, then a month, and now he lay content in the sun-soaked bed, Lindir close, his hand warm and deliberate on his belly.

"Stay with me," Lindir breathed against his temple. "Just one more day."

Galdor sighed, feeling the hand drift lower.

"One more day."


	31. Sea Longing

Title: Sea-Longing  
Author: Rei-hime  
Pairing: Lindir/Galdor  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: Slash; suggestive imagery  
Disclaimer: I own them not.  
Notes: A drabble I've owed Laur Melyanna for ages. ; Written for the May 5 Daily Drabble on LotRAllSlash, prompt – deep.

**Sea-Longing**

**By Rei-hime**

Lindir has never been to the shores, but he sinks deep into the Sea every night.

He has never felt the caress of the ocean breeze, but his lover's hair, forever scented by the sea air, brushes his cheek as they kiss.

He has never heard the call of gulls, but the soft cries of his lover are sweeter than any birdsong.

He has never felt the motion of the waves, but the rolling of Galdor's body beneath him carries him away into deep bliss.

Lindir does not long for the Sea. He holds it in his arms for eternity.


	32. Like a Hurricane

Title: Like a Hurricane  
Author: Rei-hime  
Pairing: Glorfindel/Thranduil  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: Slash  
Disclaimer: Still not mine. How many times am I gonna have to tell you?  
Notes: Requested by DarkDreamer and written for the September 5 Daily Drabble on LotRAllSlash, prompt - warrior. Darling Dark wanted Glorfindel/Thranduil with Thrandy experiencing the bottom for the first time, and what Dark wants, Rei delivers. Because she rocks (me like a hurricane). :D (I apologize for the corny title, but as soon as Fin said that line, there was nothing else the title could be.)

**Like a Hurricane**

**By Rei-hime**

"Are you all right?" The rumble of his lover's voice stirred Thranduil from the drowsy haze he'd settled into after their love-making.

"Mmmm," he purred, nuzzling Glorfindel's chest. "I'm just lovely."

"Are you sore?" The concern and tenderness in his voice was unmistakable, and Thranduil decided he deserved an honest answer.

"…A bit. It's to be expected."

Glorfindel quickly made to rise. "I'll get something for that…"

"Wait, Fin." The King caught the large warrior's wrist before he could leave their embrace completely. "Not yet. Let's stay like this just a little longer." He tugged him back down to the mattress. "Please."

The Elda smiled, unable to resist the Sinda's beseeching tone. "Alright," he consented, settling beside his lover, pulling him into his arms again. "But just a little while. We shouldn't wait too long to treat your… tender area. It was your first time receiving, after all."

"I am quite aware, Glorfindel," Thranduil said with a roll of his eyes. "You've seen fit to mention it several times tonight."

Glorfindel grinned rakishly. "Just proud to be the first to rock your world, meldir."

Thranduil snorted and shook his head. "You're a fabulous jackass, Fin."

"I love you, too, Thran."


	33. Gondolin's Loyal Son

Title: Gondolin's Loyal Son  
Author: Rei-hime  
Cast: Maeglin, Morgoth  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: Implied torture  
Disclaimer: Maeglin is not mine, though I wish he was. I'd take good care of him. Morgoth, however, I'm more than happy to deny ownership of.  
Notes: Requested by SecretKeeper and written for the June 27 Daily Drabble on LotRAllSlash, prompt – death. Many readers are quick to condemn Maeglin for his betrayal of Gondolin, but before passing judgment you have to acknowledge his age (only 190 when he died) and the fact that he was almost certainly tortured for every last word.

**Gondolin's Loyal Son**

**By Rei-hime**

It was young, to His understanding little more than a child of its race; but by its garb, high-ranking, and old enough to possess the knowledge He desired. Bloodied and bruised by the handling of its captors, it cowered - shaking, whimpering - before the throne of the Demon of Dark.

It would be easy to break.

"_You will tell me,"_ He stated matter-of-factly. _"You will tell me the way to the Hidden City."_

The figure stiffened, sucking in the sob that tried to escape at being addressed by the stuff of his nightmares. He was terrified, truly and utterly, as he had never been before, but the lessons of his uncle, the duties he'd instilled in his heart, helped him to speak. To be strong. To die if necessary.

_For Gondolin._

"I will tell you nothing!" Maeglin spat, raising his head in defiance. "I do not fear death."

The Black God chuckled darkly, and the young prince, his eyes wandering for the first time, saw now the smaller devils in attendance and the cruel instruments of pain they grasped.

"_My dear child…" _His voice was a purr that chilled Maeglin to the bone. _"Who said anything about your death?"_


	34. Wishful Thinking

Title: Wishful Thinking  
Author: Rei-hime  
Pairing: Elrond/Thranduil  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: Mild slash; implied femslash  
Disclaimer: I own Thranduil's wife, though that's really not relevant to this story. So I guess I don't own anything. Great.  
Notes: Written for the November 27 Daily Drabble on LotRAllSlash, prompt – tongue. And because I love this idea.

**Wishful Thinking**

**By Rei-hime**

"What do you suppose our wives are doing right now?"

Elrond sighed, setting his head on Thranduil's shoulder. "Oh, I don't know. They could be doing anything. Walking across the shore, visiting old friends and family, watching the ships sail in…" He smiled, snuggling closer. "Or maybe… they're sitting together by the fire and wondering the same thing about us."

Thranduil also smiled, nuzzling his lover's hair. "That would be nice." He took a sip of his wine and gazed into the fire, lost in his thoughts. He spoke again after a moment. "I hope they're tongue-kissing."

"Yeah... Me too."


	35. Are You Alright?

Title: Are You Alright?  
Author: Rei-hime  
Pairing: Saeros/Daeron  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: Mild slash  
Disclaimer: Still not Tolkien, dammit! What's a girl gotta do for some sweet copyrighted Elves?  
Notes: Written for the April 4, 2007 Daily Drabble on LotRAllSlash, prompt – worry. Missing scene between Saeros and Turin lashing out at each other in Thingol's council and Saeros ambushing him in the woods. Partially inspired by the song "Are You Alright?" by Lucinda Williams.

**Are You Alright?**

**By Rei-hime**

"Hold still," Daeron cautioned, carefully dabbing at Saeros' temple with a wet cloth. The other Elf winced but didn't pull away.

"Filthy mongrel of a man," he growled under his breath. "He'll pay for this."

"I can't believe he struck you," his friend wondered as he finished cleaning and bandaging the wound. "Why would he do this?"

Saeros did not answer, staring darkly into the fireplace across the room.

"Saeros?" Daeron tried again, concern creeping into his voice. "Are you all right?"

"Mm," the councilor grunted. "It stings like absolute hell, but it'll be fine by morning."

"No, I mean…" The minstrel lifted his hand to Saeros' heart, resting it there. His voice, always soft, was barely a whisper now. "Are you all right?"

Saeros turned to him, meeting his gaze, and for a moment Daeron thought he wanted to say something. But instead he smiled and reached for Daeron's wrist.

"Come here," he murmured, tugging the minstrel to him with tempting words and silencing his worries over his wound with convincing kisses. Daeron sang under his touch and tried to forget his questions.

And when he woke in the morning to find Saeros gone, he tried not to worry.


	36. Lonely Day

Title: Lonely Day  
Author: Rei-hime  
Cast: Saeros, Daeron  
Rating: G  
Warnings: None  
Disclaimer: Still. Not. Mine.  
Notes: Written for the March 22, 2006 Daily Drabble on LotRAllSlash, prompt - lonely. Inspired by the song "Lonley Day" by System of a Down.

**Lonely Day**

**By Rei-hime**

Saeros tipped his head back until it touched his neck, gazing at the form draped listlessly over the tree branch.

"Bored?" he asked. Daeron turned to him, the dull expression on his face brightening instantly upon seeing his friend.

"Saeros!" he cried, descending the tree in an eye-blink and grabbing Saeros' hand. "Let's go!"

"Go where?" his friend asked, smiling in amusement.

Daeron shook his head emphatically, tugging him along. "Doesn't matter. Anywhere. Let's just go."

Saeros willingly fell into step beside him. "You feeling alright?"

"Just a lonely day," he hummed, tightening his hand on Saeros'. "It's better now."


	37. Great One

Title: Great One  
Author: Rei-hime  
Cast: Daeron, Lilthanor (OFC)  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: One bad word, repeated twice  
Disclaimer: Lilthanor is mine! Yay! Daeron is Tolkien's baby.  
Notes: Written for the July 1, 2007 Daily Drabble on LotRAllSlash, prompt – bastard.

**Great One**

**By Rei-hime**

"Nana, what's a bastard?"

Lilthanor looked at her small son in surprise. "Where did you hear that word?"

"The kids from Menegroth," Daeron said, blinking big brown eyes. "They said I couldn't play with them 'cause I was a bastard."

His mother scooped him off the ground and into her lap. "It's a nasty word for someone whose parents aren't married."

"Oh." He frowned thoughtfully. "Is that… bad?"

"No," she averred. "They'll tell you it is, but don't you mind them. Do you remember what your name means?"

"Great one?"

Lilthanor hugged him tightly. "Don't ever think you're anything less."


	38. Harsh Lesson

Title: Harsh Lesson  
Author: Rei-hime  
Cast: Daeron  
Rating: G  
Warnings: Recreational cross-dressing and kids being mean  
Disclaimer: I wish I did own the little sprout, but such is not the case.  
Notes: Written for the August 22, 2006 Daily Drabble on LotRAllSlash, prompt – skirt. Also, I'm a terrible person for doing this to the little guy.

**Harsh Lesson**

**By Rei-hime**

Daeron hid his tear-streaked face in his knees, hands shielding his ears from the shrieking laughter of his playmates. It hadn't hurt too much when they called him names (he didn't know what they meant) or when they pushed him down and threw dirt at him. But his new outfit, the one his mother made special for his begetting day, was ruined.

He waited until they grew bored of him, then stood and shuffled slowly home in mired and mangled clothing, not understanding, but knowing he'd done something terribly wrong, and having learned an important lesson:

Boys don't wear skirts.


	39. Snow Lords

Title: Snow Lords  
Author: Rei-hime  
Pairing: Elrond/Thranduil  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: Mild slash  
Disclaimer: And once again – not mine.  
Notes: Written for the December 12, 2006 Daily Drabble on LotRAllSlash, prompt – snowball. Also written because KatherineFaith prompted me. :D

**Snow Lords**

**By Rei-hime**

"What is so funny, Peredhel?"

Elrond laughed aloud at the sight before him – the King of Mirkwood stretched out on the ground, whisking his limbs back and forth to make an angel in the snow.

"You are like an Elfling, meldir!" he giggled, the cold air bringing a youthful blush to his cheeks, one the King couldn't help but admire.

"The last time I saw snow like this, I was an Elfling," Thranduil sighed wistfully. "No snow in Greenwood's caves, you know. And the trees are so thick that hardly any reaches the ground."

"Well, you're welcome to play in Imladris' snow anytime, Your Majesty," Elrond promised, and Thranduil decided he quite liked how his friend's dark eyes sparkled with mirth.

He rose swiftly, planting a sudden and teasing kiss to Elrond's lips, effectively distracting the Half-Elf from the snow he was packing in his hands. He pulled back before Elrond could regain his better senses and smashed the snowball into his face.

"Only if you play with me!" he cried, shoving a very stunned Peredhel into the snow.

And then the great King of Mirkwood turned tail and ran, tearing across the snow-covered Valley with its Lord close behind.


	40. Maybe It's Something in the Water

Title: Maybe It's Something in the Water  
Author: Rei-hime  
Pairings: Elrond/Thranduil; various others mentioned  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: Slash, implied sibcest, and silliness  
Disclaimer: Verily, I deny ownership.  
Notes: Written for the March 23, 2006 Daily Drabble on LotRAllSlash, prompt – sinful. Also written for International Day of Slash 2007. I pulled this out in about half an hour, so go easy one me. :P

**Maybe It's Something in the Water**

**By Rei-hime**

"Elrond, meldir, it's so good to—"

"It's horrible, Thranduil!" Elrond shouted, grabbing the king by his robes. "It's an epidemic!"

Thranduil gripped the lord's arms to steady him. "What is, Elrond? Here, calm down, have some water," he soothed, pouring them each a glass.

Elrond shook his head and started pacing about his office. "The entire valley has… has gone… GAY."

Thranduil nearly choked into his glass. "What??"

"All of the sudden, everyone! I mean, I already knew about Lindir and Galdor, that was no surprise, they are minstrels. But then Erestor and Glorfindel jumped each other in the middle of an argument, Figwit and Saelbeth are passing love notes in the library, and the less said about my sons, the better!" he warned with a shudder.

"Maybe it's something in the water. Or something in the air…" Thranduil mused, scenting Elrond's hair as he paced by him.

Elrond sighed. "Whatever caused it, no one is getting any work done. It's scandalous. It's--"

"Sinful…" Thranduil purred, his eyes glued to Elrond's backside.

Elrond paused, slowly turning his head. "Thranduil…?"

The king grinned darkly, locking the office door before advancing on the retreating Peredhel.

"Relax, Elrond. Have some water…"


	41. Starstruck

Title: Starstruck  
Author: Rei-hime  
Pairing: Ecthelion/Maeglin  
Rating: G  
Warnings: Mild slash  
Disclaimer: Oh, would that I did own the lovely Elves. But I don't.  
Notes: Written for Inja, who requested Ecthelion-worship. Also written for the May 1, 2006 Daily Drabble on LotRAllSlash, prompt – remember. Can be considered a follow-up to "Tales of Far-Off Kingdoms and Heroes."

**Starstruck**

**By Rei-hime**

Lomion was sure he was staring. He was terribly afraid that his mouth might be hanging open. He was only vaguely aware of his mother by his side, speaking, prompting him to… something. It all seemed so unimportant compared to the enchanting creature before him.

The creature bowed to him, and Lomion reciprocated with a deep blush, finally realizing that his mother had been trying to introduce them, her final words breaking through.

"…Ecthelion Lord of the Fountain."

Only moments ago Lomion thought his cousin the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. Now he found he couldn't remember her name.


End file.
